It is known that a current sensor includes a magnetic sensor, for example, and outputs a signal whose magnitude is proportional to a magnetic field produced by current flowing through a conductor. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a current sensor having a substrate, multiple magnetic field transducers, i.e., magnetic sensors, provided on the substrate and a current conductor, in which the multiple magnetic sensors detect current flowing through the current conductor in one channel.